Methods and apparatus for the manufacturing of asphalt material for paving road surfaces are well known. It is also known to utilize waste roofing shingles for admixture with asphalt whereby large quantities of these shingles can be recycled. These waste shingles are usually discarded in dumps where it presents both an ecological and environmental problem. Designated dump areas are also provided wherein very large quantities of this material are buried in the soil. It is known to utilize asphaltic waste material for the use of molding other asphaltic products such as battery cases or waterproof containers, etc.
In the manufacture of asphalt, virgin aggregate material which is comprised of crushed rock, small rock and sand is heated and dried in a rotating drum. Asphalt oil is utilized with various penetration numbers and which is also heated usually in the range of 280 to 350° F. The heated aggregate is then mixed with the liquid asphalt in a proportion typically of 5 to 6 percent asphalt by weight. The paving composition is then hauled in large quantities in trucks to the job site and dumped into a paving vehicle. However, when repairing potholes only, the vehicle transporting the asphalt needs to be displaced at many locations to fill these potholes. Because the asphalt is not dispensed in large quantities from the trucks, the asphalt will cool down during the day and lose its elastic property and form large clumps. To overcome this problem, very small vehicles with small loads of asphalt are utilized for pothole filling but because the work is time consuming the asphalt still cools down. This necessitates the vehicle to effect a limited job and to go back to an asphaltic plant several times in a day to reload with hot asphalt to continue repairing potholes. This is an expensive time-consuming operation.